Although the invention has a variety of applications, it is described hereinafter in relation to microscopic surgery.
Video systems for microscopic surgery, e.g., endoscopic surgery, generally comprise a miniature TV camera, a camera control unit coupled to the camera and adapted to produce a composite video output signal, and a video monitor for displaying the image viewed by the camera. Alternatively, the composite video output signal is applied to a magnetic video tape recorder ("VCR") that in turn applies a video signal to a video monitor.
In systems for use in surgery, the camera is attached by an opto-mechanical coupler to an endoscope. As used herein, the term "endoscope" designates any form of viewing device used in micro-viewing or micro-surgery, including but not limited to arthroscopes, colonoscopes, bronchoscopes, hysteroscopes, cystoscopes, sigmoidoscopes, laparoscopes and microscopes. The opto-mechanical coupler is adapted to transmit the image seen by the endoscope to the camera and typically includes relay lenses and mechanical means for attaching the coupler to the endoscope and camera.
In surgery, it is essential that instruments that enter surgical patients be sterilizable. The same thing is true of instruments or devices that are used proximate to surgical patients. Accordingly it is desirable that the miniature TV cameras used in microsurgery and the opto-mechanical couplers associated therewith be soakable in liquid disinfecting and sterilizing solutions and also be capable of gas sterilization. It also is preferred that the camera head and the opto-mechanical coupler remain attached to each other during disinfection and sterilization. It also is desirable to have an opto-mechanical coupler that is capable of being quickly and easily connected to and disconnected from the endoscope, and also has the advantages of being (1) securely locked to both the optical viewing device and the camera and (2) accurately optically aligned with the optical viewing device and the camera.
Heretofore no opto-mechanical coupler has existed that has all or most of the foregoing desirable features.